


Of clingy nights

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: shades of nomin [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy birthday Donghyuck!, I missed writing, M/M, No angst for the first time wow, Sleepy Cuddles, from last night's live, idk how tag but this is just really a short plotless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Jeno chuckled, head still on Jaemin’s neck inhaling his scent. “You’re too soft for everyone. Watch hyuck betray you on your birthday and give you a toilet cleaner for a gift.”





	Of clingy nights

**Author's Note:**

> Based from last nights live (I wrote this two hours after it ended but I didnt feel like uploading it).
> 
> -Not everything written here happened last night!!! Happy birthday donghyuckkkkkkk

 

-

Jaemin felt a chin on the crown of his head as a strong pair of am circled on his shoulders. He leaned back unto the older’s warm chest, getting a hum in return 

 

Everyone around the room was laughing at something that Donghyuck said, he could see Jisung’s letter on his hand so maybe they were laughing about what Jisung wrote, Jaemin wasn’t so sure. He couldn’t help but zone out of the rest of his members’ conversation when he was having his own world of comfort but let’s not make the birthday boy hear about that.

 

  
Mark was definitely giving them the look, his brows are quirked up as he pretended to listen to Donghyuck’s whines about Jisung not giving him enough love as he sent the couple furthest from him a teasing smile. It hadn’t been awhile before he heard a small ding from Jeno’s phone which was on his left hand. Jaemin didn’t even need to ask, of course it was Mark texting Jeno in the middle of their live broadcast with something about them being all gross and touchy once again.

 

  
The raven haired chuckled before he brought his nose to nuzzle on Jaemin’s brown locks. He smelt like watermelons, sweet scent engulfing his nostrils despite the rumor about Jaemin not taking a bath everyday much to Jaemin’s protest.

 

  
The members erupted to another fit of laughter and the camera was focused on Hyuck and Chenle which gave Jeno the chance to lean into Jaemin’s ears for a whisper. “Why do you smell so good?”

  
Jaemin visibly shivered and slapped Jeno’s arms, turning to send a glare and hit him on the chest after he found him chuckling. “Shut up loser.” a lame remark escaped his lips as he turned away to hide the growing blush on his cheeks.

 

  
**_Stupid Jeno and his stupid mouth and his stupid hands and the stupid little things he does to me._ **

 

  
The brunet went up next and handed his well-written letter to the birthday boy who was smirking mischievously seeing how the couple immediately broke their sweet moment after the mention of Jaemin’s name, a pout sprouting on Jeno’s face.

 

  
Donghyuck read the neat characters on Jaemin’s letter and the members couldn’t hold back the scream when Jaemin made a cheesy note about him thinking of Donghyuck more than their fans for today. Jaemin was well-aware of his smooth cringy-ass words but a proud smile displayed on his face instead of remorse which earned him a couple more comments from Mark and Renjun.

 

  
Jeno immediately secured his hands on top of Jaemin’s shoulders and pulling the younger back towards his chest. “How much do I pay for you to think of me more than you’ll think of Donghyuck and our fans today hmm?”

 

  
The younger audibly gasped earning a glare from Chenle, who was probably the only one who heard their exchange given that he was the nearest. The youngest turned his back on them and the camera was shoved in front of Mark and Renjun as Donghyuck started on their letters. Jaemin pinched Jeno’s thigh and shot him a pointed look, telling him to shut the hell up or his pillows and blankets will end up outside Jaemin’s room for the night.

 

  
Jaemin heard Jeno’s breathy giggles next to his ear and he held him tighter before letting him go with one last squeeze as they were left with no choice but to participate with the vlive now that it was already selca time and cake cutting.

 

  
By the time they were all done, Jeno was already this close to dropping on the floor. He had mc schedules prior to that broadcast and a bit of practice even before that. His day was so packed that he didn’t even get to change his clothes before they made him jump in front of the camera. His Tuesdays are definitely the most exhausting. Thankfully their managers didn’t do any more talks about some of the stuffs that they needed to do for the next days and none of them commented about Jeno being all clingy unto Jaemin that night so they were able to go home directly after the broadcast.

 

  
With one last **“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUCK”** which was louder than necessary, Jaemin dragged his sleepy boyfriend towards his room, carefully shutting the door behind them. Jeno and him weren’t supposed to be roommates but Jeno kept on insisting to sleep in Jaemin’s room anyways, not that he was complaining.

  
“Hey, go change your clothes first stinky.” Jaemin suggested after getting out of the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth only to see Jeno passing out on his bed.

  
Jeno made a disgruntled noise and made no sign of moving so Jaemin took it upon himself to pick out the older’s clothes from his own closet and made his way towards the bed with a sigh. He tugged on Jeno’s polo to make it known to him that he needed it off to which the other fortunately compromised with the last bits of energy left in his body. Jaemin successfully slipped the shirt unto Jeno and somehow managed to pull his pants down leaving him in his boxers.

  
With one last huff of annoyance, Jaemin pushed Jeno’s ~~dead~~ body which was laying all across the bed to make space for himself before settling inside his warm rilakkuma blanket and hugging his new hamster plushie he bought the other day.

  
Feeling the wave of drowsiness hit him, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him in. Jaemin groaned when an arm found its way unto his waist, pulling him closer towards the older. He felt even warmer now with the heat coming from his boyfriend’s body.

 

Damn asshole can cuddle but not change his own clothes.

 

  
“Please don’t give Donghyuck toothpaste for tomorrow, I hate hearing you two bicker.” Jaemin pleaded quietly as he felt the raven hair’s breathe on his skin with his head buried on the junction of the younger’s neck and shoulder.

 

 

“He gave me toothbrush on my birthday Jaemin. This is the best comeback and I just can’t miss this.” He proudly argued, tightening his hold on Jaemin’s waist. “Besides, I really couldn’t find a gift for him. Not everyone will spend on hyuck like you did Nana.”

 

  
“Hey the hoodie I gave him wasn’t that pricey! I mean, it was but like… its his damn birthday.” Jaemin whispered in defeat, melting into Jeno’s warmth.

 

  
Jeno chuckled, head still on Jaemin’s neck inhaling his scent. “You’re too soft for everyone. Watch hyuck betray you on your birthday and give you a toilet cleaner for a gift.”

 

  
“Well that’s better than the pink barbie pencil case he gave me last year after I gave him headphones!”

 

  
The coupled erupted into giggles for a little while before Jaemin faced his boyfriend who lifted his head to meet Jaemin’s doe eyes with his tired ones. He brought his hand to caress the older’s cheek as Jeno leaned into the touch.

 

  
“Good night Nono~!” He muttered before bopping Jeno’s nose and giving him a sloppy kiss on the forehead to which the other groaned.

 

  
Jeno pressed his lips unto the his for a quick second and placed open mouthed kisses all over his face before he went back to his lips and dragging the kiss a way longer than the first that Jaemin had to push his chest lightly to break out from the kiss. “I’d like to do this all night but you need to rest Mr.”

 

  
“You better do this with me all morning then.” the older teased, fixing the blanket comfortably on top of their bodies.

 

  
Jaemin beamed before snuggling closer if that’s still possible and closing his eyes to finally welcome sleep. _**“Maybe I will.”** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back! Yes yes I know I'm getting all your comments saying I should update my fics AND I WILL just give me time you know I'm too slow :<<
> 
> This is a little drabble I wrote last night which looks pretty longer for a little drabble. Sorry I'm not really good at writing these stuffs I tried lmao
> 
> HAVE YOU SEE NOMIN LAST NIGHT SIS THEY WENT ALL OUT! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways drop some comments I'd love to read them. :))) talk to me on twitter @xiuchenfinity 
> 
> -Ros


End file.
